


Home.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Old oneshot revised as a proper story, Pre-game setting when they were kids, Slightly AU where Takashi from anime appeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Koujaku received an unexpexted visitor.





	

Ryuuhou chuckled as he packed his tools.

 

“Why do you still resist? Soon you will be the next leader.”

 

Koujaku panted as he glared at him, “I will never be his heir. I will rescue mother and escape from here!”

 

“Tsk. Foolish words again. Well no matter, I’m almost done and soon you will realize you cannot escape. Never.”

 

A dish filled with dirty ink water was thrown at Ryuuhou’s head. He easily evaded Koujaku’s weapon with a laugh as he exited the teen's room.

 

The artist was pleased that another petal of the cursed flower has been inked into the youth’s skin.

 

Of course with Ryuuhou’s sadistic nature, he deliberately took his sweet time with the painful needle process. Fulfiling his enjoyment how slowly he broke the boy’s strong willpower.

 

In a day or two, no longer will Koujaku hurl insults or tied down for inking. The continuous pain after three weeks has been so horrible that the youth passed out more often while biting his own arm to hold back a scream.

 

Ryuuhou was addicted.

 

He loved how that small figure still held a warrior’s spirit that refused to give up. Foolishly believing that such a helpless boy like him could still fight his own father and protect his mother.

 

Ryuuhou waited in glee how will this masterpiece of his will bloom. Surely it’ll be a bloody event worth to remember for years to come.

 

******

 

_**“You cannot escape...”** _

 

Ryuuhou’s words echoed in Koujaku’s mind.

 

Numb and extremely exhausted, the young teen was about to slip into a blissful sleep. With his mother kept captive in an unknown room, the boy couldnt seek comfort from her so he could only be at ease when he sleeps. Just for a few minutes, closed his eyes for a few more seconds please.

 

He hoped the servant wont come too soon so that he’ll throw a bucket of freezing water to wake Koujaku up. His father refuse to allow Koujaku even the briefest of escape from the pain as he must be train the way of the sword. Inked skin or not.

 

*tap* *tap*

 

But a light sound stopped the reluctant heir from succumbing to the sweet darkness. He blearily looked to the side and behind the shoji door and saw a small shadow.

 

That height and size... it couldn’t be.

 

Immediately Koujaku pushed himself to sit up, his right arm limped as if broken due to the needles. Unmindful of the blood and pain, the teenager studied the shadow from behind the door again.

 

Is it his hallucination?

 

*tap* tap * tap *

 

The tapping sound became louder and urgent! It’s not his hallucination as his blurry vision took note of the familiar height and size!

 

Koujaku slid across the tatami floor towards the door. Quickly he crawled and slid it open... and Koujaaku thought he just came back home.

 

Before him stood a boy with cute bobbed hair and long locks on the shoulders. Innocent eyes and puffy pink cheeks from the autumn, night wind. From head to toe the boy was dressed in winter attire and familiar gloves. Ones that Tae-san knitted in pairs for both himself and this child as a parting gift.

 

“Koujaku! I found you!”, the boy jumped into the teen’s arms!

 

“A...Aoba? How... when...?”

 

Seragaki Aoba. The child he used to play and protect from bullies back at Midorijima 208km away from this place!

 

*stomp * stomp * stomp *

 

Koujak snapped out of his haze when he heard the footsteps of a patrolling guard. He quickly pulled Aoba into his arms before closing the door!

 

“Shh...”

 

Koujaku pressed a finger before his lips as they both hugged each other to wait the footsteps until they cant hear it anymore. Signalling that the guard left.

 

Once the coast cleared, Koujaku gripped Aoba’s shoulder to put some distance between them, in the darkness he could see the gentle glow of amber eyes. And Aoba smelled like home. Of Tae-san’s sweet fried donuts and the warm wind of Midorijima.

 

“A... Aoba..? You’re really... Aoba? How did you get here? The ferry boat?... t-the guards... how?”

 

He must be really hallucinating, a young boy like Aoba can’t possibly appear here in the mainland easily! He’s no older than 11 with no passport yet!

 

Aoba whispered, “I saved up some money and joined the crowd on board the jetty boat to come here, Koujaku.”

 

The innocent boy looked proud of his accomplishment.

 

“There were many people so I quickly hide behind a tall old man as the guard thinks I’m his grandkid. After I hopped off the ferry boat, I asked around about you but no one answered. One aunty asked where are my parents and she tried to bring me to the police but I ran as quickly as I could! Somehow I got here and... the flower carved on the entrance door looks like one you have on your back Kimono I saw once. But the men at the gate were scary so I sneaked in from the side.”

 

Koujaku tilted his head to the side as well, “what do you mean?”

 

“I found a cracked hole behind the gate that is big enough for me to squeezed in. I then waited in the bushes. I dont know if this was really your home but then I saw you walked down the corridor with a blue kimono guy entering this room! I wanted to see you so bad but I have to wait until that creepy man left. Finally I can see you now, Koujaku!”

 

Aoba was talking a mile a minute and its no wonder his teeth chattered and his fingers blue.

 

Immediately Koujaku shared his warmth in the darkness as he tried to digest what just happened. He wanted to scold the child because it was such a reckless and dangerous plan! It’s a miracle a predetor hasn’t kidnap Aoba thinking he’s a girl or caught in a car accident! The Mainland is nothing like the peaceful small town of Midorijima.

 

“But... But why Aoba? Why did you come so far to here?”

 

At this the child look up at him with determined eyes, “Koujaku, I’m here to get you back.” The child declared.

 

“I remember how you tried to smile when Baa-chan and I said good bye at the port. But you weren’t smiling at all. I know you weren’t happy to go back, Koujaku. That’s why... I came to get you and aunty back!”

 

Koujaku was speechless... such strength from his small body. To think the one who’d rescue his mom and him from this hell is... this child.

 

“We’ll... go home?”

 

Aoba brightened up, “yes! And we can play again and eat Baa-chan’s yummy food! She knitted a shawl for aunty and when we come back, she can finally give it to her in time for Christmas!”

 

Koujaku’s eyes welled up.

 

They’re going to escape?

 

The three of them escape from this place and return to Midorijima... Really?

 

But...

 

“...Koujaku? What’s wrong?” the boy pawed his lap, eyes twinkle in determination still.

 

“Let’s hurry and pack. I saw from tv that during night time it is easier to run. Where is aunty’s room? I’ll wake her!”

 

Before Aoba could charge to the door, Koujaku reached out to grab his wrist! “wait!”

 

Since when did Aoba became this brave? He used to cry and waited for Tae’s return in the park. Running away from bullies rather than fight them. Since the one month they’ve been separated, Aoba has grown so much. Compared to him... he cant even... to his mom...

 

“Koujaku?” the boy stood up and the teen felt a small pat on his dark hair, “what’s wrong? Ah, dont worry if you’re scared! I’m right here with you and with Aunty, we’ll reach home very soon! I remember the road too so we’ll be okay!”

 

Koujaku was silent and the child stopped.

 

“Are... are you angry Koujaku? That I came here by myself?”

 

But instead the older boy looked up and held Aoba’s cold fingers to his cheek.

 

“......Aoba, I’m not mad. Yes you surprised me and you shouldnt have done this alone. But we’ll talk about this later. I have a better plan. We’ll escape tonight and instead of using the boat jetty, we’ll use the train back to Midorijima. Okay?”

 

Aoba blinked, “wasn’t it recently built? I dont have enough money for the three of us to get on it.”

 

Koujaku chuckled, “it’s okay. Train is safer and faste----”

 

Aoba blinked at Koujaku’s pause.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

The teenager turned to glare at the sliding door to the right.

 

“Show yourself.”

 

Koujaku ordered as he stood infront of Aoba protectively.

 

The door slid open to reveal a subordinate in a dark suit. He pushed his glasses perched on his nose.

 

“Young master.” The man bowed his head.

 

“Takashi, you heard everything?”

 

Koujaku tried to contain his anger at Toue’s assistant. How naive he was to think they’re not under surveillance.

 

Takashi sometimes worked for his dad but the secretary was more like a spy for Toue. Someone who is not on either side of Ryuuhou or Koujaku’s father.

 

The only guy Koujaku could trust.

 

“Every single word, young master.”

 

Aoba gasped, with shivering hands tried to protect Koujaku behind him. “Run, Koujaku!”

 

But the brunette was calm and pat Aoba’s shoulder, “it’s okay, we can trust him.”

 

He approached the secretary, whispered something to him and Takashi immediately changed his attitude towards little Aoba.

 

“Young master has explain and arranged everything, let’s leave very soon.

 

Aoba still looked wary, his child senses not entirely trusting this adult. But if Koujaku said it’s fine then... things will be fine... right?

 

*****

 

In the darkest hour of the night, none of the mansion guards took notice when Takashi drove out of the garage in his car. The back seat occupied with two children hiding under a dark blanket.

 

Once they reached the train station, the boys sat at the waiting chairs of the deserted station. Koujaku tried to warm Aoba’s hands as they waited for Takashi to come back with their midnight ticket of a one way return home.

 

“What are you looking around for, Aoba?” Koujaku asked, consciously hiding his right arm with his kimono sleeve.

 

Aoba turned to him in confusion.

 

“Aunty is not here yet? And Koujaku, you only broughr that big haori to wear. Where’s your bag?”

 

Koujaku smiled, “she’ll come with Takashi later. Mom needs to move a bit slower due to her asthma and our bags will be with her. Plus it’s safer to escape in smaller groups, making it harder for the guards to catch us.”

 

Aoba slowly nodded, understanding the older boy’s reasoning.

 

After a few minutes, in ran Takashi with two tickets, the secretary give one each to the children as the bell rang. Signalling the midnight train has arrive.

 

All three stood up and when the train slowed down before opening its doors for passengers.

 

One by one they board inside deserted train.

 

Aoba was ecstatic, he held Koujaku’s hand and smiled up to him brightly.

 

“We’re finally going back home together, Koujaku! Going back home!”

 

The older boy nodded, “yes, to your home.”

 

When the second bell rang to signal the door about to close...

 

Koujaku made eye contact with the secretary, passed the ticket in his hand to Takashi and stepped out until the door closed right behind his back.

 

“Kou...jaku?”

 

Aoba snapped out of his shock and immediately ran to the shut doors!

 

“KOUJAKU! WAIT, STOP! MY FRIEND IS STILL---“

 

From the windows Aoba saw the teenager with long raven hair and pretty ruby eyes looked back at him with a sad smile. His lips moved but Aoba couldnt hear anything as the train began to run its motors.

 

“WAIT! MY FRIEND IS STILL OUT THERE! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN IT PLEASE! KOUJAKU! KOUJAKU!!”

 

Aoba didn’t understand what happened, he didnt even register as Takashi held him back from pounding the door.

 

Aoba could still see from the window Koujaku’s sad smile. Soon with the speed of the train and the noises of the chains. Aoba’s shock and confusion state caused him to be a limped doll. Takashi ignored the boy who slid down against the cold doors.

 

Why?

 

Why did his hero abandoned him twice?!

 

“KOUJAKU!!!!”

 

Aoba cried and cried. Screaming his beloved friend’s name over what just happened.

 

*****

 

Back at the train station, a young teenager miserably walked back to the direction of his hell house.

 

“This is for the best... Takashi will obey and send Aoba back to Tae-san... where... he’ll be... safe and sound...”

 

Koujaku punished himself with the memory of Aoba’s betrayed face... Once the household found out he left without permission, he didn’t care what sort of punishment he’ll receive.

 

_**“You cannot escape.”** _

 

Koujaku laughed weakly as Ryuuhou was right all along.

 

He cant escape but at least he managed to let Aoba leave safely.

 

Safely back to Tae’s arms.

 

*****

 

A loud slap could be heard from the door area of the Seragaki household. Takashi concealed a sigh before walking away. Well his job here is done. He could bring Tae and Aoba to Toue but if his boss hasnt send any orders, he’ll keep his hands busy with caring for Sei in the lab.

 

“YOU STUPID GRANDSON, YOU REALLY WENT TO THE MAINLAND ON YOUR OWN! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT WAS TO GO BY YOURSELF?!”

 

But Aoba hardly reply as next the crying woman hugged him tight. Aoba didnt register the pain from the slap, he was crying along with his granny as he still remembered his bestfriend’s face from the train window.

 

Everyone is gone now.

 

Mom and dad.

 

Will granny leave too?

 

Even Koujaku already abandoned him.

 

Abandoned him...

 

“AOBA?! AOBA, COME BACK!”

 

Tae shouted after the boy who pushed himself free from her hold to ran away!

 

“AOBA!!”

 

It was the beginning of a turbulent chapter in Aoba’s life. One full of gang fights, Rhyme matches, seldomly returning home...

 

Death and Destruction.

 

Well if his own hero turned his back on Aoba, then he didn’t need a hero at all.

 

He didn’t need a hero who no longer love Aoba to come back home together. If Koujaku is happier there then so be it.

 

Aoba will destroy all happy memories of their times together. He’ll forget them all. Koujaku’s smile, his beautiful hands and his warm hugs. All of them.

 

Aoba will erase everything for he didnt want any heroes to rescue him no more. There can never be another like Koujaku.

 

No more.

 

....

........

...............

End?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of how Aoba grew up to be a troubled teenager now that Koujaku isn't around. 
> 
> Sorry if the story was too rushed and the drama effect backfired.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
